Ask The WWE Crew
by Fixed At ZER0
Summary: A Hilarious Story Of Some Of The Current and Past WWE Superstars who are doing dares from other fanfiction users! Read&Review, You'll will laugh your ass off.
1. When WWE Meets Brina

Okay So I got this idea from Ask The Sonic Crew and Ask The Naturto Crew.

This is gonna be call….

Ask the WWE Crew! 

So There's gonna be some Romance and humor. I picked out 5 superstars and 5 divas so I hope you send in your Reviews and Dares : And I will be in the series too :D

Jeff:Woah! Hey Guys!

Matt:Bro your in this too?

Jeff:Yeah…

Triple H: Wow this is weird

Shawn:SPIDERPIG!

Shannon:Hey guys!

Jeff:You're here too Shannon? 

Shannon:Yup

Trish:Hello?

Guys:TRISH?!

Trish:Woah Hey Guys! Great seeing you again

Lita:Hey!

Matt:Amy?

Lita:Oh Hey Matt!

Maria:Hello Anyone there?

Michelle:Yeah What's going on?

Ashley:I don't know

??:So your finally here

Everyone:Who are you?!

??:I'm TheRainbowhairredwarriorfan96 my name is Brina

Jeff:Sweet! Your fan of me! -smiles-

Matt:What about me?!

Brina:JEFF IS WAY HOTTER!

Jeff:YAY! I feel loved! 

Trish:So Why are we here?

Brina:I choose you wwe superstars to join me for something we like to call...ASK THE WWE Crew!

Michelle:OOO What's that?

Brina:Well You'll be answering questions,request and dares -evil smile-

Matt:I'M OUTTA HERE!! -TRIES TO RUN AWAY BUT THERE'S NO ESCAPE-

Brina:You cannot escape don't worry you have food -smiles-

Triple:Oh Thank God! So what are we doing?

Brina:Since this is new,You'll be doing my dares -EVIL LAUGH-

Shawn:That's not a good sound...

Lita:Okay What's your first dare?

Brina:Amy I DARE YOU TOO DDT MATT! Jeff,I want you too make out with Trish,Shawn I want you to act like a girl,Hunter I want you to go jump off a clif,Maria Why are you stupid and Jeff Why are you so sexy?

Lita:OKAY!! I have no problem!

Matt:Oh NO! -RUNS AWAY-

Lita:Come BACK HERE DAMNIT! runs after Matt

Trish:WHAT?! I'm married!

Brina:Once you come into my world your diffrent -smiles-

Jeff:goes near trish

Trish:Sorry Jeff!

Jeff:IT'S A DARE Makes out with Trish

Trish:MMM Jeff! 

Shawn:NO IM NOT ACTING LIKE A GIRL!

Brina:If you act like a girl I'll give you spiderpig 

Shawn:YAY! OMG I tottaly have a crush on Ryan Caberea

Brina:Omg You DO?!

Shawn:Yes he's hot and sexy and single mmm...Now can i get spider pig?

Brina:Here you go! gives Shawn spiderpig

Shawn:Yay!

Hunter:NO WAY IM JUMPING OFF A CLIFF!

Brina:I'll give you 100 bucks!

Hunter:Ah! I like the way you speak! goes up on a cliff and falls down OW! Money Please?

Brina:Here's your money -gives triple h fake monplay money-

Hunter:Thank You!

Maria:I'm not stupid! It's just a wwe storyline!

Brina:Oh Okay!

Jeff:The reason I'm sexy because well I was born like that! -acts gangster-

-Brina hits Jeff-

Jeff:OW! What was that for?

Brina:Never Act Gangster AGAIN!

Jeff:-pouts- Fine!

Brina:Well I'm calling it for a night bye!

Matt:while running Brina does not work or own the wwe and brina is not a wwe wrestler she's a real young 16 year old girl in real life.

Brina:Thanks Matt!

Lita:COME BACK HERE MATT!


	2. A Review!

**Brina:We are back! We had to take Matt to the hospital after Amy hit him with a lita-ddt on a chair…**

**Lita:Well you said DDT him!**

**Brina:Not with a chair!**

**Lita:Sorry…**

**Matt:Can you please stop the yelling my head hurts! **

**Brina:Sorry We Have a Review! evil smile **

**Trish:From Who?**

**Brina:One of my favorite authors who is joining us tonight smiles**

**Shawn:Is It Homer Simpson?!**

**Brina:No Shawn it's not Homer Simpson…**

**Shawn:Darn… **

**Brina:She should be here around-**

**Arkanin:I'm here!!**

**Brina:Yay! Okay we have 1 review from…Arkanin from herself!**

**Arkanin:Yup It totally pwns! **

**Brina:Hunter read it! **

**Triple H:Pfft! Fine -reads review-**

_I agree, Jeff is way hotter! _

_But enough of that..._

_Matt: Answer me this, what is the meaning of life._

_Jeff: Don't let Brina bring you down! Release the inner gangster! And you are hot..._

_Trish: DDR TIME!_

_Brina: Cool. I'm such an influence. Let's celebrate by having Trish and Jeff make out again._

_As a fellow writer, let me give you some advice. Use a different format. This one is hard to follow. Other than that, great!_

**Matt:Erh…the meaning of life is…to live?**

**Brina:Wow Matt…and I thought Jeff was dumber…**

**Jeff:Hey!**

**Brina:Sorry,but I still love you smiles**

**Jeff:Yay!**

**Arkanin:Prepare to loose Trish!**

**Trish:Your So on!**

**-Arkanin and Trish plays DDR and Trish wins-**

**Arkanin:How could I loose?!**

**Trish:It's okay smiles **

**Jeff:Yo Yo Yo homie! Wazzup?**

**Brina:Wow… **

**Arkanin:JEFF THAT AWESOME!! **

**Brina:We still have 1 more thing to do...**

**Trish and Jeff make out**

**Brina:Awe! What a cute couple!**

**Arkanin:What now?  
**

**Matt:I'm not doing the discalamer**

**Arkanin:Brina You Do It,I'm too lazy.**

**Brina:Me? I can't,I'm too lazy.**

**Lita:Brina and Arkanin are not workers of the wwe.Arkanin belongs to Arkanin Midnight which is herself and Brina belongs to Therainbowhairredwarrior96 which is her self also.This story and plot belongs to Brina.**

**Brina:Thanks Amy But Problem...**

**Lita:What?  
**

**Brina:You Talk To Much!**

**Lita:HEY!**

**Arkanin:She's right...**

**Hunter:What now?**

**Brina:We wait for reviews,dinner's over there guys,I'm just gonna wait for reviews **


	3. Another Arkanin Review!

**Brina:Okay we are back! **

**Arkanin:That food was good! **

**Matt:You can say that again!**

**Arkanin:That food was good!**

**Brina:That was a figure of speech Arkanin and you're a permit host now.**

**Arkanin:Oh and Yay! **

**Brina:Hunter can I tell you something?**

**Hunter:What is it?**

**Brina:Remeber that money I gave you?**

**Hunter:Yeah…**

**Brina:It was monopoly money.**

**Hunter:DARN IT! I spend on it for Ice-cream,oh well I hope the guy doesn't notice…**

**Shawn:Did we get a review yet?**

**Brina:We Did and it's from…Arkanin again!**

**Arkanin:I felt like I needed to do another dare again Smiles**

**Brina:Michelle read it**

**Michelle:What's the magic word?**

**Brina:Please and NOW!**

**Michelle:Alright Alright,sheesh! reads review **

_Yay! I hope I'm a permanent host! But that's not why I'm here..._

_Jeff: Did you know that when you apply mascara, you can't close your mouth. Also, you have to count 3 seconds between popcorn pops? At least that's what it says on the packaging. You are hot. Did I mention the sky's blue?_

_Brina: Fine! You beat me to DDR, then I challenge you to Guitar Hero I!_

_Trish: ...Make out with Jeff again..._

_THE MEANING OF LIFE IS TO LIVE!! OMG! THANK YOU, MATT!_

**Brina:BRING IT ON Arkanin!**

**-Brina plays Guitar Hero I with Arkanin and Brina wins-**

**Brina:I KICKED UR BUTT AGAIN!**

**Arkanin:MEANIE!!**

**Jeff:I can't? Oh sh-**

**Brina:WATCH UR LANGUAGE!**

**Jeff:Sorry counts 3 seconds as each popcorn pop pops**

**Shawn:THE SKY IS BLUE?!**

**Brina:OMG You didn't know that Shawn?**

**Shawn:Nope...Don't hurt me!**

**Brina:I'm not gonna hurt you Shawn**

**Shawn:YAY!**

**Matt:No Problem Arkanin! It takes Brains-**

**Ashley:YOU DON'T HAVE BRAINS!  
**

**Brina:Children Please!**

**Matt and Ashley starts aruging**

**Trish makes out with Jeff again**

**Brina:This is getting boring!**

**Arkanin:Agree...**

**Brina:INVITE people to send dares Smiles**

**Arkanin:Roger that!**

**Brina:I guess we will have to wait till people besides Arkanin to send resquests,questions and dares...**

**Jeff:And THANK YOU ARKANIN FOR saying that I'm hot**

**Arkanin:No Problem!**


	4. GOOOOOOOOOO REVIEWS!

**Brina:We Are Back!**

**Arkanin:Finally!**

**Brina:Sorry guys,I was busy!**

**Hunter:Did we get any reviews?**

**Brina:Yupperz!**

**Shawn:Yay!**

**Michelle:Can we just read them?**

**Brina:Uhmm...Michelle Read Them!**

**Michelle:No Matt Read them!**

**Matt:No Brina Read Them!**

**Brina:No Jeff Read Them!**

**Jeff:Okay! -Reads review- This one's from LCHime**

_Hi LC here I want to talk to Shawn and hunter and dare them to kiss and make it believable and say I love you to one another. please?_

**Hunter/Shawn:What?!**

**Brina:DO IT OR ELSE!**

**Hunter:What's the what else part?**

**Arkanin:-Takes taser out-**

**Hunter:Oh S-**

**Brina:WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! **

**Hunter:Sorry…**

**-Shawn and Hunter kiss for a not even a second-**

**Shawn:EW!**

**Brina:You have to do one more thing…**

**Hunter:I-love-you-Shawn**

**Shawn:I-love-you-hunter**

**Everyone:EW!!**

**Hunter:MUST…FIND….BATHROOM!**

**Brina:Straight down ****and make a left.**

**Hunter:Thanks! -runs to the bathroom-**

**Jeff:-reads another review-This one is from WrestlingChicka**

_OK, so I just had to review this because I thought it was funny. Jeff is the hotter brother, sorry Matt, but it's true. Um... as far as dares go...I don't have any. But I would kill for a kiss from Jeff. Sorry, but he's my fave! I've gotta go, but if you add more to this story I'll love you forevers and evers. Hannah (WrestlingChicka_)

**Jeff:Am I the new chick maganet?**

**Brina/Arkanin:YES!**

**-Hannah runs in kisses Jeff for 5 mintues and leaves-**

**Jeff:Wow...**

**Trish:Grr...**

**Brina:Trish calm down!**

**Jeff:Here's Another Review from Arkanin -reads review-**

_Yay! Well, I'm typing on my mom's sidekick, so this review is going to be short!_

Jeff: You are still hot...By now you should know that I am a huge fan of yours...

Trish: Um...Kiss Jeff again.

Brina: Fine...You win. But now you have to confess your love to your fellow wrestlers in a song that has the same beat as twinkle twinkle little star!

Arkanin: Help yourself to some Ramen!

That's all, folks!

**Jeff:Okay,I'm hot I get it...**

**-Trish kisses Jeff Again-**

**Brina:Uhmmm -gets guitar- I love my wwe wrestlers,they are so cool and I'm a big fan,Jeff is hot,Matt is cute,Triple h has a large nose,Shawn is retarded,Michelle is cool and Ashley is fun,I love my wwe wrestlers they are so cool and I'm a big fan!**

**-Everyone claps-**

**Brina:smiles and takes a bow**

**Arkanin:-Sniff- That was beautiful eats Ramen**

**Jeff:Here's another review from ****Kizu the Pyromancer**

_Arkanin told me to review...Sorry, but I don't know much about wrestling. I know Arkanin is going to make Jeff and Trish make out so...Eh, make out even if Arkanin tells you to. Brina, I hope you know that Arkanin can do Through the Fire and Flames on Expert on Guitar Hero Three. She can do that perfectly on most cases, so I dare you to face her in that!_

Peace!

**Brina:Oh Thanks! Okay Arkanin let's get it on!**

**-2 hours later-**

**Brina:I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!!**

**Arkanin:WOO-HOO!!**

**Brina:Here's another review I'll read this one**

_Yo, here on Arkanin's orders! Um...Well, uh..._

Hunter VS Arkanin, who will win!? Haha...Just kidding, um, Hunter jump of a car while it is going over 50 miles per hour.

Arkanin: Join Jeff and act GANSTA!

Brina: Those wins were flukes! I dare you to face Arkanin again!

**Hunter:I'm not- -gets push by Brina and jumps on a car-**

**Brina:-yells- SORRY!**

**Hunter:-JUMPS OFF THE CAR AND COMES BACK and chases Brina-**

**Brina:NOOO!! -RUNS-**

**Arkanin:Well We'll do the rest in the next chapter since Brina is getting chase by Hunter.**

**Shawn:Me,Hunter,Lita,Matt and Michelle belong To wwe,Brina and Arkanin do not work for the wwe,Brina only owns this fanfiction.Brina is Therainbowhairredwarrior96 and Arkanin is Arkanin Midnight.**


	5. An Important Message

_**8.30.08 **_

**_Dear Readers,_**

_**Sorry For My Lack Of Writing. I have been very busy this call as a sister deleted it because she thought I wasn't gonna use summer.All My Stories are gone because thanks to My stupid pregnant computer anymore -.-' sigh Now I have to re-write it…So Life's Been A Bitch lately.I have been working on my role play…New Stories Are Coming Soon! :D Its Gonna Be A Zidane x Dagger Story and A Camp Rock Story :P Thank You If You Understand :D Oh and I wanna apolgize to my co-host of Ask The WWE Crew Arkanin Midnight! Sorry I will get back to our adventures again! :D**_

**_Thank You For Your Time For Reading This :_**

**_--Brina_**


	6. Potty Mouths and Violent Dancing

_**Hey Guys, I'm back in Fan Fiction Business (: . So Here's Ask The WWE Crew! Hope You Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any wwe superstars nor I don't own Arkanin, she's a fan fiction author called Arkanin Midnight. I only own my character Brina.**_

**Hunter: Ow! I hate you Brina.**

**Brina: I hate you Big Nose!**

**Hunter:I DO NOT HAVE A BIG NOSE!**

**Brina:Yeah You Do! All In favor for Hunter's Big Nose.**

**--Everyone Puts Their Hands Up--**

**Brina: Majority Rules!**

**Hunter: Grr! I don't like any of you! *sits in corner***

**Brina:Okay! Wow We Got A lot Of Reviews! Let's Finish Them!**

**Matt:Why?**

**Brina:Cause I Said So!**

**Matt:Fine...**

**Jeff:Yo Yo Yo I'm Jeffizzelle**

**Arkanin: I'm Arkaninzzelle**

**Jeff:We better than you cause we are!**

**Arkanin:Yeah! Just Like Jeff!**

**Jeff/Arkanin: Oh Oh Oh! Put Your Hands Up Or We'll Uhm..**

**Arkanin: We'll throw in the corner!**

**Jeff/Arkanin: YEAH!**

**Brina: Wow... That rap is so bad than Soulija Boy's Crank Dat!**

**Matt:I LOVE Soulija BOY! *starts to do the Superman dance***

**--Trish and Ashley throws him out of the window--**

**Matt: Ow...**

**Brina:Oh No! Damn It's Brina vs. Arkanin Again!**

**Arkanin: I guess so!**

**--30 Mintues later--**

**Arkanin: You Win.. -faints-**

**Brina:Woot! I won.. -faints next to Arkanin-**

**Trish: Whose gonna do the reviews?**

**Ashley: Shawn Read Them- Wait Where's Shawn?**

**Hunter: He's in the room with Spiderpig..**

**Ashley: -is freaked out- Okay.. Then I'll read them... This one is from LCHime again.**

_LC here again sorry Shawn/Hunter for making you kiss but i think Shawn kissed the game and he liked it. you know that song anyway I have another dare for you two. I dare you both to do the Carmell Densen dance and answer me one question if you could be gay for one guy would it be each other? Thanks you guys and please get together i mean your wives are together anyway. Oops_

**Shawn: The what dance?**

**Hunter: Yeah I don't know that dance -Is confused-**

**Trish: Then... OH I GOT IT! DO THE CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP DANCE!**

**Shawn/Hunter: NO!**

**Ashley: DO IT OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE MATT!**

**Matt: I'm still out here... hurt... and in pain...**

**-Shawn and Hunter start dancing the Chicken noodle soup dance for 5 mintues-**

**Ashley: Goody! Now Let's See... Hunter who would you pick?**

**Hunter: Hm... Oh Brad Pitt!**

**Shawn: LIER! You told me Orlando Bloom!**

**Hunter: No You Said Orlando Bloom!**

**A/N: I think Brad Pitt Is hotter than Orlando Bloom.**

**Hunter: Wait?! STEPHANIE AND REBECCA?!**

**Shawn: WHAT THE FUC-**

**Trish: LAUGUANGE!!**

**Shawn: Sorry It slipped!**

**Jeff: I WANNA READ THE NEXT ONE!**

**Ashley: Alright Fine! This one is from WrestlingChicka.**

_I GOT TO KISS JEFF! YEAH! And, Hunter does have a big nose. Matt is cute. Shawn does have some mental problems. If you want, I challenge Matt and Jeff to a stare-off. Just to see who'd win. Then I get to face winner! Cuz I always win... MWHAHAHA!_

_Kisses to Jeff,  
WrestlingChicka_

**Matt:*gets back up of the window* THANK YOU!**

**Ashley: *kicks him back out the window***

**Trish: ASHLEY!!**

**Jeff: He's my brother!!**

**Ashley: I'm sorry but That was funny -laughs-**

**Jeff: UGH! -helps Matt get back up the window to the room- Damn Matt, your heavy!**

**Matt: Shut Up Jeff! -gets in the room-**

**Trish: Welcome back Matt!**

**Matt: Thank You!**

**Ashley:Gr...**

**Trish: Ashley....**

**Ashley: -sighs- Welcome Back Matt...**

**Matt: Thank You Ash!**

**Jeff: STARE OFF!**

**-5 minutes later-**

**Matt: I WIN!**

**Jeff: NOO!!!**

**-5 Mintues later-**

**Hannah: HOW COULD I LOOSE?!**

**Matt: I rock!**

**Brina: *Wakes up* That was a good nap!**

**Arkanin: *snores* Evil...Monkeys...Eating...Naruto...and...Sonic...**

**Brina: O.o Okay then... Next Review This one is from preppyxisxhott**

_Bahaha Funny! xD I have a dare for Michelle McCool!_

_Michelle: Dance! And then fall off a cliff! I hope you don't die!_

_BTW,Brina, this is Michelle from youtube! :D_

**Brina: Ahh! My Twin Michelle! Your Dare shall be ordered!**

**Michelle: What?!**

**Brina: DANCE BITCH DANCE!**

**Shawn: SHE HAS A POTTY MOUTH!**

**Hunter: Shut Up Shawn!**

**-Michelle dances and then Brina pushes her off a cliff-**

**Michelle: I'm...still...alive!**

**Brina:Great!**

**Ashley: Next Review!**

_hey It's VersionCharismaChika! (AKA Briana)_

_First and foremost, MATT YOU'RE HOTTER! i know I'm probably the only one to say that but who cares!  
OKAy! anywayz onto my dares!_

_Ashley:SLAP MICHELLE!_

_Shawn:Say something intelligent (if possible, don't hurt yourself!)_

_Brina: I wantsta see you take on Arkanin at SMACKDOWN VS. RAW 2009!_

_Love this Brina! Keep updating!_

**Matt: Finally! I'm hotter! I feel special!**

**Ashley: *goes down a cliff, slaps Michelle, comes back up and goes inside* Done!**

**Shawn: Uhm...*tries to think* Dancing Banannas!**

**Brina:*sigh* Poor Shawn! Okay Arkanin! I CALL BEING JEFF!**

**Arkanin:*Wakes up* That was nice! OH THE REVIEW! Fine, I get Matt!**

**-30 mintues later-**

**Brina: YES I WON!**

**Arkanin: DAMN YOU BRINA AND YOUR VIDEO GAMES! *goes back to sleep***

**Brina: Be Jealous!**

**Jeff: Hey Guys, Send More Reviews!**

**Brina: Yup! Sorry For The Very Long Wait! I'm back now!**


	7. We Are Back Baby!

**Hey Guys =], Welcome back to another adventure of Ask The WWE Crew! I'm back into business baby!! I finished this chapter in 30 minutes today! So Yeah! Enjoy & Send In Some Reviews 3 :)** **Thanks & Tell your friends about this story!**

* * *

Brina: Okay Sorry For The Very Long Wait Again!

Hunter: Apparently Brina has been lazy to make a story!

Brina: I AM NOT!!

Hunter: YES YOUR ARE!!

Brina: SHUT THE HELL UP HUNTER BEFORE I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!

Hunter: *stays quiet*

Brina: Okay good, anyway! I've been really busy with school and looking for good highschools lately but I'm back!

Arkanin: Okay, on to the reviews! -throws reviews at Jeff-

Jeff: Here's one from Shadeana395,

_heyy. its shadeana. i wanna kiss Jeff!! anyway i have a dare for both of the hardys i want them 2 date!! it would be incest lmfao. Read some of my stories sometime they r just like this. *btw i am only 13* :]_

Brina: UGH! Why does everyone want to kiss Jeff?!

Jeff:Because I'm hot and your not!

Brina: What did you just say?!

Jeff:Nothing!!

Matt: Can I kiss her?!

Brina: Hm, wait for the next chapter..

Matt: WHAT?! I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH MY BROTHER!!

Jeff: I HATE YOU MATT!!

Matt: I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!!

Brina: ON TO THE NEXT REVIEW!!

Trish: This one is from Coolchick79260,

_Hey its coolchic79260 and I got something to ask to Hunter did you ever think about going to Shawns house and throwing a wild party when nobody was there and if you never did that can you do it and when Shawn gets home get the house clean and act like nothing has happed that would be funny._

Hunter:Well I had parties there before...

Shawn: YOU BASTARD!!

Hunter: How am I a bastard?!

Shawn: Cause You Didn't Invite Me!

Hunter: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO FIND OUT!!

Shawn: Oh... Never Mind Then....

Brina: Here's one from .Move,

_Woah it was updated! Now, Shannon and Maria have been forgotten sadly so I shall dare him! oh and along with a few of the other weirdo's!_

_Shannon: Kiss one of the divas in the story!_

_Maria: hm...rap about the hottest man alive in your opinion (was gonna put...someone but he's not in it sadly =()_

_Ashley: Hug Matt!_

_heheh, aren't i the dare devil! Woo! Kisses to Matt!_

_.Move_

Shannon: Well I feel unloved!

Brina: I'm sorry Shannon!

Maria: What about me?!

Brina: I don't like you!

Maria: Oh Okay! *smiles*

Brina: Uhm Okay then...

Shannon: Hm... I don't wanna!!

Brina: YOU HAVE TO DO IT!!

Shannon: Fine! *kisses Trish*

Trish: Wow, you kiss better than Jeff!

Jeff: HEY!!!

Trish: What, it's true!!

Maria: I LOVE ELMO!!

-Everyone is O_O-

Maria: *tilts head* What?

Brina: Okay then...

Ashley: I AM NOT HUGGING MATT!!

Matt:*gives Ashley a bear hug*

Ashley: GET THE FUCK OFF ME!! *pushes Matt away*

Matt: YOU SUCK!!!

Brina: NEXT REVIEW!!

Arkanin: This one is from LCHime,

_Heyyo again you guys your WSFA leader here. If you are wondering what WSFA is it stands for Wrestling Slash Fangirls Alliance._

_Anyway I'm sorry i had to tell you that Rebecca and Stephanie are together stuff happens just hook up all the slash fangirls want you too._

_Which reminds me...Shawn, Hunter have you ever had a slashy dream about the other? Sorry I just love you two together._

_Oh by the way..._

_Vince is dating Eric._

_Loves ya_

_LC_

_P.S. Please glomp me when you can._

Hunter: Wait...WHAT?!?!?!?!??!

Shawn: I had a dream Hunter giving me a blo-

Brina: SHAWN DON'T SCARE THE READERS AWAY!!! But I like slash too!!

Shawn: Sorry... Here's one from Michelle,

_Michelle again! :)_

_I think McFool, I mean McCool, should jump off a cliff again. And die...Just kidding! Or am I? DUN DUN DUN! Ha._

_And Jeff...make out with Matt! Lmao! Just KIDDING! Make out with Brina!_

_Hmm...Triple H...get your nose pierced! Get like a really big hoop in your nose! xD_

Brina: GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!

Michelle: Why?!

Brina: CAUSE WE DON'T LIKE YOU! *Throws off a cliff*

Jeff: *sneaks up and makes out with Brina*

Brina: Ehh Didn't feel a spark...

Jeff: I thought you had an obsession with me?!

Brina: I don't anymore, I'm in love with Adam Lambert!

Jeff: Oh... *heartbroken*

Arkanin: Aww So Sad, NOW HERE'S MY REVIEW,

_Haha, awesome. Man, I'll start updating really soon. = P_

_Anyways..._

_Ok, Jeff: You need to go kung fu on the next person in our group to say you're hot._

_Matt: Sadness...I think you're hot too = D_

_Brina: You need to jump off a cliff and land in a batch of cookies...OR make someone else do this, except for me._

_Arkanin: You are kick-**! You deserve, like, an unlimited supply of ramen *hint hint*_

_Love you all, hope to be on more often. = P_

*Everyone doesn't say anything*

Jeff: Aww...

Matt: THANK YOU!!

Brina: COOKIES!! *jumps in a batch of cookies* MY COOKIES!!

Arkanin: Oh Thanks!! *puts Ramen in her garage*

Jeff: NEXT REVIEW!!

Shannon:This isn't a dare, It's just a compliment from XxNeverxOkayxX,

_Brina this is your story?!?!_

_omfg i read this like yesterday and i thought it was hilarious!!_

Brina: Thanks Nat!! Love You!! *eats cookies*

Maria: SEND MORE REVIEWS & DARES!!

Brina: BYE!! SHAWN GIVE ME MY COOKIES BACK! *chases Shawn*


End file.
